The Best Friend
by LeechLover81
Summary: Three best friends have done everything together for 18 years. When it's time for college, one is just not interested in leaving Forks. When the other two go to Seattle will love bloom or will a friendship die forever? Rated M for lemons & Language


**A/N: This story was originally going to be about 15 chapters alternating between what was happening 'now' and past experiences these three friends shared. Then the unthinkable happened. Writers block…major writers block, and before I knew it I was furiously writing away on a new story. Some stories just come to you and you can't stop it. This one just hit a major road block that I couldn't get past.**

**So I went through it, changed some stuff, and added a little more and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. I think this story makes a really awesome one-shot, it's my little story that could. :-)**

**I own nothing. *Sigh* Figures.**

* * *

**The Best Friend**

**Have a simple philosophy: Fill what's empty, Empty what's full, scratch where it itches. - Unknown**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

I really hate mornings. I mean I really hate mornings. This is funny that one of my best friends also hates them. Edward and I, if given the choice will stay up at all hours of the night, him playing piano and me reading. Just put us in the same room together doing different things and that's fine with us we're happy. This particular morning though we have to get an early start to make it to Seattle at a decent time. This is the morning we are finally leaving Forks and leaving our other best friend behind for the first time in 18 years.

Edward, Jake and I have been friends since we were all in diapers. It made sense because our parents were the best of friends and spent all their time together. Who would have guessed that such different backgrounds could mesh so well together. Edward and his older sister Alice grew up in a huge house just outside town. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme are from "old money" which is why they can live the good life on a small town doctor's income. You would never guess that they were super rich; they just don't act like it. They are humble and hard workers and Esme is like a mother to me after my mom died of cancer when I was eight.

Jacobs's family would be what you call working poor. Living on the reservation in La Push, going to the res schools, and living off his Dad's disability where a car crash left his father permanently in a wheel chair and his mother dead. That is about the only thing Jake and I have in common we both have an "adopted" mother in Esme Cullen, she treats us with the same loving attention as her two biological children.

Then there is me, Bella Swan solid middle class family, peace keeper, reader, writer, Forks police chief's daughter. Or in other words dateless, no boyfriend virgin. What boy in their right mind is going to date a cop's daughter? Especially in a small town where everyone knows that Chief Charlie Swan keeps his pistol in the table by the front door. Any guy who might be willing to brave that gun has to get through Edward and Jacob first. So surprisingly I never got asked out. This is ironic because Edward and Jacob are the biggest whores in Forks, and with good reason they're both hot and everyone knows it.

Edward and Jacob are polar opposites in every way. Edward is 6 feet tall while Jake towers over him in a full 7 inches. Edward is tan but Jacob with his Indian blood is a lot darker. Edward's hair is in constant wavy disarray and is a light bronze color where Jakes straight smooth shiny dark black hair hangs straight and half way down his back. Edward is quiet, where Jake is loud…The list goes on and on but somehow it works, they balance each other well.

So here I am turning my god forsaken alarm off at six in the morning to pack up my and Edwards stuff in the back of his Volvo to head to Seattle. One of the many things Edward and I have in common is to get out of this damn small town, we love our family and friends but we hate Forks. Jacob however was born and will live and die in this town. So as Edward and I head to the University of Washington, Jacob will be working at his friends' garage as a mechanic and left behind for the first time in eighteen years. To say today will be emotional is an understatement, and I'm not an emotional kind of girl. I've only cried twice that I can remember, the night of my mother's funeral and six years ago when Esme was diagnosed with breast cancer. Thank God she made a full recovery; I don't think Jake and I could have lost another mother.

"Bells you up yet?" my father's voice called as he opened my bedroom door "Everyone will be here in an hour to send you off."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here without me?" I asked from my bed

His booming laughter filled the room "Hell yeah Bells with you and your brother finally gone I can do whatever the hell I want." Emmett my brother who is four years older than me is starting his senior year at UW and lives in a small apartment with his fiancée Rose.

"Now get up and get ready if you're not showered and dressed by the time Jake and Edward get here you know they will drag you out naked and screaming, and I'll be laughing my ass off." he chuckled as he went downstairs.

Strangely enough he's telling the truth. Our parents never cared we were friends with the opposite sex, we've seen each other naked before, granted not in the last three years though. The last time the boys decided since I was starting to grow breasts it was just a little too weird to get a hard on because of your best friend. That didn't stop the sleepovers though I have slept in the bed of the two hottest guys in Forks which is saying something. The boys have strict rules that they don't have sex in their beds or let girls spend the night. In fact as far as I know I'm the only girl not related to them to have even seen their rooms.

After using the restroom and stripping naked I stepped in the shower to giving myself a second to appreciate the family and friends I'm leaving behind today and I almost lose it by crying but I hold it in. I can guarantee though I won't make it through the day.

I get dressed in jeans, a tight plain white T-shirt and my chucks (yeah I'm a simple girl most of the time) and pull my long brown hair in a messy bun on top of my head. Thank God I was blessed with great skin; I didn't need makeup except on special occasions. I ate a Pop Tart down fast and chugged a glass of milk then brushed my teeth. As I came downstairs for the second time that morning Edward pulled in the driveway and honked. I ran outside and jumped him with me arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. He held up my small frame easily and hugged me tight.

"You ready to bail on this town?" Edward asked

"You bet your fine ass I am, but I'm going lose it when Jake gets here to say goodbye."

"I know sweetheart me too." he whispered as he released me and set me on the ground

"All my stuff is in the living room, let's get it loaded" I said as we walked hand in hand into the house. I have always been affectionate with Edward and Jake both. Kisses were common and frequent but never on the lips. We held hands, hugged, even spooned when sleeping it was comforting. Maybe that's why not having a boyfriend was never a big deal.

We loaded my bags and boxes in the backseat since Edward's stuff was taking up the trunk. When we got to Seattle we were going to move in with Edward's sister and my only female friend Alice. She graduated the year after Emmett so she was just beginning her junior year for interior design. Let's get realistic though, Alice can make anyone or anything look good. Since Carlisle and Esme paid for Alice's three bedroom apartment it only made since that Edward and I would move in there. Alice was upset only because she would have to empty the bedroom that was currently serving as her studio.

Now though she was happy as a clam to have her brother and best friend living with her because she still got to keep it. Edward and I debated for a long time; it didn't seem fair to make Alice change her whole space just because we were moving in. I have no problem sharing a bed or a room with Edward since our tastes was so similar and we had slept in the same bed before. My only hesitation was what if he wanted to bring home a girl. However, after his assurance that his "rules" regarding no women in his bed or apartment wasn't going to change we agreed and Alice was ecstatic. We all agreed though to preserve the peace we wouldn't mention it to our parents.

Just as we got everything loaded Jakes beat up car parked alongside the street, and before he could get his father unloaded and in his wheelchair Esme and Carlisle pulled up and parked behind them in their black Mercedes. My Dad seeing everyone had arrived walked out the front door and this was it.

I walked up to my Dad and could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

"Bye Dad take care of yourself and I'll see you for Thanksgiving." I was engulfed in his arms and squeezed tightly.

"Bells remember if you need anything call me or Emmett. He and Rosie are expecting Alice, Edward and you for dinner on Sunday" he told me.

"I'll be there Dad; don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

"I know baby we're both here if you need us though" he told me with a final squeeze.

Next was Jake's Dad Billy, then an emotional hug goodbye from Carlisle and Esme who along with Billy were more less adopted parents. Carlisle wiped my first tear to fall in six years with the pad of his thumb as he held my face in his hands and Esme rubbed circles on my back.

"Take care of my son and keep him out of trouble for me?" he asked with a small laugh

"I always do. I don't want a repeat of sophomore year." I replied as Esme and Carlisle laughed and shook their heads.

"You were the only one who could have pulled his head out of his ass and for that we thank you Bella." Esme replied with a small laugh.

"Hey, you're not bringing up sophomore year and Jessica Stanley are you?" Edward called out while embracing my Dad in a tight hug.

"Oh, come on Edward you deserve to be laughed at for the infamous Stanley stunt of 'oh eight" Jacob joked.

This was it and we knew it, Edward and my eyes caught across the yard and at the same time started walking toward Jake as if in an unspoken conversation. I wrapped my arms around Jakes waist and his arms engulfed my shoulders. I felt Edward press his chest against my back and wrapped his long arms around me and rested his arms on mine effectively hugging Jake as well. Jake moved his arms to rest on Edwards shoulders.

"Take care of our girl Edward, she's stubborn and I won't be there to knock any sense into her skinny ass it's all on you now." Jake almost whispered. That's all it took and I officially lost it. Tears streaming down my cheeks and my small body shaking slightly between the two most important people in my life. The two people who knew me best. I cried for the man we were leaving behind for the first time ever. Edwards' head fell and rested in the crook of my neck which he kissed softly. Jacobs head rested on top of mine. We stood there just like that until my crying subsided and Jake wiped my tears just as Carlisle had.

"You know I'll take care of her Jake, take care of yourself and we'll see you soon." Edward said as he pulled Jacob into a typical guy half hug with a back pat.

As we pulled away from our embrace we looked back to see our parents gripping tightly to each other with tears in their eyes. We knew this was hard for them too; they were as close as the three of us were. They were still best friends after all these years. Distance and death meant nothing to their friendship it bonded them closer if anything. Jake walked across the yard to stand with our parents effectively saying he couldn't take anymore.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to the passenger side opening the door for me and shutting it behind me. He climbed in behind the wheel and we gave waves to our family before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street toward the highway. He reached down and gripped my hand tightly in his as we headed toward our future in Seattle. Little did the man next to me know that I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My ears were still ringing. As soon as we knocked on the apartment door where we were bomb barded with a squealing jumping Alice. All in all Edward and Alice were complete opposites. Edward looked like Esme with his sandy colored hair and emerald green eyes but he was quiet and reserved like Carlisle. Alice on the other hand was talkative and outgoing like Esme but with Carlisle's baby blue eyes and blonde hair which she has dyed black and kept it chin length for as long as I've known her. To my 5'4 she was short barely breaking 5 foot, however she was always in heels making her at least an additional two inches taller, sometimes more.

"I'm so glad you both are here now. I've missed you both so much. You have to meet my boyfriend Jasper. Bella I got you a dress to wear tonight we are all going to the club to go dancing. Jasper sings and plays guitar at this little jazz bar a few blocks from campus. Edward you should bring your guitar and play too…"

"Alice," Edward chuckled, "Take a breath we aren't going to disappear. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and gave her a hug. She released him and came over to me. She put her hands on my face and kissed me on my nose.

"Turn around for me" she said and as I complied she gave a whistle "Damn girl you filled out since Christmas you look incredible."

"Thanks Alice. You look beautiful as always, I missed you so much I can't believe we get to live together now." I told her and I was happy, it was nice having another woman to talk to besides Esme.

After three trips all of the boxes and bags were finally brought up from the car. Thankfully Alice's guest room already had a queen size bed, a large dresser, two end tables and a huge closet. It wouldn't be a problem for all of Edward and my things to fit. Plus Edward and I had simple tastes; we could easily make this place home for hopefully the next four years. Who was I kidding though; Edward was gorgeous, nice, funny, rich, and a gentleman. He wouldn't remain single for long once classes started on Monday. I can understand him not having a girlfriend in Forks where the choices were limited but this was Seattle. Who wouldn't want a perfect guy who could also sing, play piano, and guitar?

After spending all afternoon unpacking our stuff and setting up our room Alice deemed it time for me to start getting ready. Saturday night at a club was not really my and Edward's scene, but we could dance with the best of them. At least we wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"Edward I got you something to wear too everything you need is in this bag." she handed him the plastic clothing bag. "Bella you come with me and we can get ready together."

I followed her into her bedroom where she started setting my hair in the curlers that were already heating. As she started putting on my makeup I knew it was only a matter of time before the questions started.

"Are you sure you and Edward sharing a room is going to be okay?" she asked

"Of course why wouldn't it?"

"Hmm, maybe because you're in love with him?"

All I could do was stare at her with a shocked expression on my face. "How did you…?"

"Please Bella; it's pretty obvious just from the way you look at him. I'm surprised no one else has noticed. Although I'm sure my mom has, she's just too polite to say anything. I on the other hand have no tact what so ever so I don't mind asking." she laughed.

"Yes Alice I'm sure it's fine we share a room. We've slept in the same bed before I fell in love with him and after. There's no difference to him or me for that matter I'm not going to tell him and risk ruining our friendship over this."

"Bella sweetheart I love you as if you were my sister you know this right?" I nodded my head in confirmation, "I think not telling him is a mistake. Eventually he is going to meet someone else and it will eat you up. What if he feels the same way about you but is too scared to say anything or what if he hasn't given it a thought because he thinks you wouldn't see him like that? My point is that I think Edward is worth the risk. Just think about it okay?"

"I will, I promise"

Getting ready for clubbing with Alice is a job among itself. After releasing my hair from the hot rollers and spending another 15 minutes on it she officially declared that my hair was "sexed up" enough. I would agree it looked fantastic; at least some part of my body looked sexed up. She also gave me smoky eyes but kept the rest of my makeup simple for which I was grateful for. She gave me a small Victoria secret bag with five matching bra and panty sets.

"Alice what's this for?"

"I thought you might need some cute sets. You never know when Edward might see them since your sharing a room now." She told me with a wink, "Pull out a thong to wear tonight, I hope you kept up with the waxing like I told you to."

"I've been keeping up with it Alice, you were right like always. I never bet against you, you know this." I said to her as I pulled out a black thong and slipped it on.

"Here's your dress Bella, the shoes are in the bottom of the bag. Please trust me."

"Great Alice, not exactly making me feel confident here."

"Bella you will look gorgeous trust me please. You said you would never bet against me."

"Alright I trust you."

"Fantastic," she squealed as she jumped up and down, "I'm going to get dressed and finish my makeup and I will be right out. Let me know if you need any help."

After she shut the door to the master bathroom I unzipped the garment bag. She has to be joking, I sighed and unhooked the dress from the hanger and slipped it on. At least it looked longer than it did on the hanger. It was black and had an almost shiny quality to it. It came down my shoulders like a tank top but it dipped into a deep V between my breasts. It was basically a mini skirt but a crisscross draping in the front provided some coverage but not much. If I bent over I'm sure I would be showing my ass to everyone but at this point I didn't care. For the first time in three years since Alice left for college I felt beautiful. I slipped on the black heels that were in the bag and I was ready to go.

"Oh my God Bella you look hot!" Alice shrieked as she came out of the bathroom. "Here you can borrow these earrings they will go great with your dress. How do I look?"

"Hmmm," I teased as she gave a little twirl, "Alice you are beautiful as always." and she was. Her yellow dress went perfect with her short spiky dark hair and tan complexion. It had a halter neckline with a deep V neckline. It was cutout on her sides and back leaving them bare and ending in a tight mini skirt. Just below her breasts the material was gathered and there was a diamond broach holding it all together.

"Thank you Bella. We're going to Eclipse it's really cool you and Edward will love it. We're meeting Jasper there; I can't wait for you to meet him. He is my soul mate I know it."

We stepped out of Alice's room and were met by a waiting Edward in the living room.

He looked sinful as usual.

The clothes Alice had picked for him hung on him perfectly. His dark wash jeans showing his biteable ass (yea I said biteable) He was wearing a white button up shirt with the top two buttons opened reveling a matting of light chest hair and had the sleeves rolled up showing his tan forearms. His hair as usual was in disarray as if he had been nervously running his hands through it which he probably had been.

"You look hot baby brother." Alice said and with that he looked up and his mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes bugged out. He quickly attempted to recover, though it was obvious he was still ogling and I loved the look on his face. Maybe Alice was right maybe I could say something to him.

"Both you girls look fantastic," He grinned "I'm going to be the envy of all the men with you both on my arms. Shall we?"

We giggled and laced our arm around his offered ones each of us taking one of his sides. As we rode down the elevator Alice asked, "Jasper wants me to stay with him tonight, I know you both just got in but would it be okay? We haven't seen each other all week with school and work."

"Sure Alice, don't stop your life just because we're living with you. Edward and I can get back fine. Unless you weren't planning on coming back to the apartment tonight Edward. Which is okay of course I just assumed…" I stammered out and he laughed.

"Bells it's fine, I'm not bailing on you tonight. I promised Jake I would take care of you which means not deserting you at a club where every guy is going to want to take you home." he said

As we climbed in the car guilt was what I felt at first, he was putting his life on hold for me. Then anger because the only reason he was going home with me was because he promised Jake he would take care of me. I tried to reason that if Jake were here they would have flipped a coin to see who would take me home. My fear was that whoever would have taken me home would have been disappointed. I tried to push this back in my mind these were things I didn't want to be thinking about.

When we arrived at the club Alice strode right up to the front of the line with Edward and I trailing behind. "Felix," Alice yelled as she jumped into the huge man's arms, "I want you to meet my brother Edward and our best friend Bella."

"Bella," he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Thank you," I replied as I pulled my hand free from his.

He pulled up the rope and allowed us through and into the club. Alice looked around a few seconds before jumping up and down

"There's Jasper, follow me" the club was packed so I reached forward and grabbed Alice's hand as I followed her through the mass of people. I could feel Edwards's hands on my hips as he got the same idea.

Alice led us to a table in the back of the club where Jasper was sitting. He was good looking with chin length curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and tall but had a sweet look about him. Alice told me earlier while getting ready that it was the "southern gentleman" in him that made him look like that.

"Hey Jazzy, I want you to finally meet my brother Edward" Alice introduced.

Jasper stood up and shook Edwards hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Edward, Alice talks about you all the time."

"And this is our Bella" Alice pointed bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Bella I've heard so much about you too" and he engulfed me in a hug, "Alice says you are the sister she never had. Is Jake here too?"

"No, he is still in Forks" I told him with a tremor in my voice I missed him already.

The next twenty minutes were spent with Alice and Jasper recounting the hilarious story on how they met in a hole in the wall diner. A place Alice would normally never have been caught dead in, but she insisted she felt compelled to enter. Their relationship since then, their friends, special dates. Jasper talked about a jazz club he liked to play at on amateur night once a month. Edward spoke about how he would be majoring in music education. And planned to come and play at the club the next time with Jasper. I told him I planned on becoming a high school English teacher. After a few drinks Alice said it was time to dance.

Jasper and Edward grabbed our hands and dragged us onto the floor where we spent the rest of the night dancing. I loved dancing with Edward, not only because he was constantly rubbing his hands all over me but also because I got to feel what I did to him.

Don't get me wrong I've woken up more mornings than I can count with either Edward or Jake's morning wood pressed against my back but those were unintentional. Dancing with Edward I could almost convince myself into believing that maybe I was sexy enough to be causing it, or maybe he was just checking out all the other girls in their skin tight dresses. No matter which it was though, I was the only girl in that club dancing with Edward Cullen. And never did he make me feel like it wasn't what he wanted. He always was enough of a gentleman to keep his eyes and his hands on who he was with. Dancing with Edward I felt like I was the only girl in the room.

After hugging Alice and Jasper goodnight. Edward and I headed back to our apartment. We didn't say much because we didn't have too, and we were both in mutual agreement that Jasper was great for Alice and we really liked him.

After riding the elevator to the sixth floor and letting ourselves in the front door this was it. Our first night in 'our' bed. What a strange way to think about it, we've shared a bed but it was always 'his' or 'mine' never 'ours.'

"Edward, you can get dressed in here I'll go into the bathroom." I told him grabbing my flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

I went into the small bathroom attached to our bedroom and took my dress off and put my pajamas on, and pulled my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head. After washing the makeup off my face and brushing my teeth I climbed into the bed and let a bare-chested Edward into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He climbed under the covers and grabbing my waist pulled my back against his chest.

"Edward are sure this arrangement is going to be okay with you?"

"Why wouldn't it Bella, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. We've shared a bed before just not night after night" I said with a sigh "I just want to make sure this isn't going to make your life harder now. We're in Seattle now the female population has now quadrupled for you. What if you find a girlfriend? I don't think she would like this arrangement too much."

"I don't suppose she would," Edward chuckled softly, "She would have to get over it though; I'm a package deal Bella. She would have to accept you and Jake or it just wouldn't work. Besides I want to be able to focus on my grades and hanging out with you and my family. I'm looking forward to spending some time with Emmett and getting to know Jasper. Alice said they are already pretty good friends."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back from anything." I said softly

"Bella sweetheart there aren't any experiences worth having if they don't include you." he said "Get some sleep now, school starts on Monday and we both know your grouchy if you don't get enough sleep."

"Okay, night Edward"

"Love you angel, goodnight" he whispered softly.

"I love you too Edward" Too bad it meant something completely different to me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next two weeks were hectic to say the least. College was much more demanding than I had ever thought it would be. I had given a lot of thought to what Alice had said. The more I paid attention to Edward the more I saw.

Maybe he was in love with me too?

It was Friday afternoon and I had finished my classes for the day. Edward was due back at the apartment any moment and Alice was out with Jasper.

I had decided to tell him.

Now.

I couldn't wait another second.

The door opened and closed and Edward threw his bag on the couch. He couldn't see me from where I was in the kitchen, so I entered the living room.

"Hey" I said softly

Nervous…I was really, really nervous.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" he walked forward to pull me into a hug. I tightened my arms around him and hugged him back fiercely. I took a deep breath taking in the smell of his shirt. Just in case I never got to hug him again.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

He pulled away slightly and his forehead wrinkled.

"What is it Bells? What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you, and I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to blurt it out." I took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time, and I'm wondering if maybe you could love me too?"

He was silent, in shock I think. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm and before I realized what was happening he was kissing me back. He licked my lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues tangling in slow tandem. His hands were on my hips and slid up and around my waist. I let out a soft moan and he froze. He pulled away and looked at me with his eyes wide. Then he did what I never expected.

He walked out the door, and didn't come back.

**Edward's POV**

I pushed my Volvo as fast as I could; I needed to get to Forks as soon as possible. I had to talk to Jake. Was I 'in love' with Bella? I knew that I loved her and had to have her in my life, but Jake felt the same way. What was it that made Bella love me differently than Jake and how the hell was I supposed to know the difference?

My mom always insisted that Bella was like our sister. I definitely had thoughts about Bella that would have been disgusting if it were Alice though, did that mean something? Kissing Bella was insane; I literally lost my mind when we did it. It took everything I had not to throw her down and make love to her. You don't feel that way about someone who is supposed to be your sister.

The 'Welcome to Forks' sign was just ahead and it took me another fifteen minutes to get to Jakes house in La Push. After some insistent knocking Billy answered the door.

"Edward" He smiled brightly and reached out his hand to shake mine, "Jake didn't say you were coming down, is Bella with you too?"

"No sir it's just me and Jake wasn't expecting me. Is he around?"

"He's down on first beach, all the res guys invited a bunch of the seniors over at Forks High for a bonfire tonight. Jake is there getting the wood ready and setting up chairs."

"Thanks Billy" I yelled while running toward the beach.

I found Jake immediately piling wood where we had a fire hundreds of times for hundreds of parties. I was almost to him when he looked up and shock registered on his face.

"Eddie, man what are you doing here, where's Bella?" he asked looking for her behind me

"Oh, she didn't come with me; I wanted to talk to you alone do you have a few minutes?"

"What's wrong Edward? You don't drive hours just to talk to me that's what phones are for, is Bella okay what's going on? Am I going to have to kick your ass?"

"Shut it dude, you're as bad as Alice." I laughed and Jake joined in.

"Sorry, it just must be pretty serious for you to drive all the way here. Let's go sit on our tree and we can talk"

I followed closely behind Jake down the beach toward 'our tree' which was more less a huge log lying across the sand by where the waves lapped close by. We had so many memories around this tree, the one that sticks out the most though was this was where I had my first kiss and it was with Bella. We were both eleven and Jake was going to meet us here after he helped his Dad with something at his house. While we waited we decided to just 'get it over with' and we puckered up. It was quick and chaste but it was still my first.

"Jake who was your first kiss?"

His dumbfounded expression made me laugh. "You drove all the way here to ask me that?" he laughed, "It was Leah Clearwater and I was twelve, she cornered me behind her house at her birthday party. Now what is this really about?"

I took a deep breath and thought for a moment, what if I was in love with her would he be mad? Would it end our friendship and would that make it worth losing the last eighteen years? I treaded carefully, "Have you ever kissed Bella?"

His eyebrows shot up, "I kiss Bella all the time, and you know that"

"No, have you ever kissed her on the lips?"

His nose crinkled up in distaste, "Dude that would be like kissing my sister, don't get me wrong Bella is a beautiful girl but that would just be like incest. Why have you?"

"She was my first kiss, we were eleven and it was right here on this tree."

"You were eleven dude, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"That was just the first time." I waited carefully

"When were the others?" he asked while keeping his face blank

"Last night"

"That's it? I figured it would have happened a lot more than that, it's about fucking time you pansy ass. So did you two finally get your heads out of your ass and tell each other how you feel?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Jake?"

"Oh man," he laughed, "You're even worse off than I thought. You two have been in love with each other forever. Everyone knows that, I thought you two had been together for a while but were just too afraid to say anything. Please tell me you two are finally together?"

"Apparently I'm the only one with my head shoved up my ass. Bella told me last night that she's been in love with me for years. Then she kissed me."

"And what did you do?"

"I left and went to Emmett's place and then drove down here to talk to you. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Okay so you do need your ass kicked?" he stood up off the log and towered over me.

"Jake what the fuck? She is supposed to be like my sister, I've known her since she was born."

He threw his head back and laughed so hard tears started to corner in his eyes. When he finally caught his breath he turned serious and looked me square in the eye. "Man, you have never thought of her as a sister and deep down you know it. Let me ask you a couple of things, do you ever use Bella as a spank bank memory?"

"Sometimes" my face reddened slightly and Jake just smiled

"Do you get a hard on when you're close to her?"

"Yes" was all I could muster and I couldn't look him in the eye

"Okay, I have never felt that way about Bella. Thinking of her that way is like you thinking that way about Alice. You and Bella were always supposed to get together. You both are so much alike it's crazy, you want the same things, and you enjoy the same things. The three of us have always been best friends and we always will be, but you and Bella have always shared something special that I just never fit into."

"Jake…"

"Shut it Cullen. I never felt left out or like a third wheel so you can stop thinking that right now."

"I just can't she's supposed to be like my sister."

"Edward maybe she's supposed to feel like that to you but you know that's not the truth. Do you remember the last time she purposely got naked in front of us? We had just got out of lake at the cabin, and you and I didn't give it a second thought. Bella took her bathing suit top off and you about busted a nut right there. I'm the one that put my foot down and told her she couldn't do that anymore. Not because it gave me a hard on but because it gave you one. I knew then that you thought of her differently than I did. I didn't think it was fair for you to feel that way about her and get to see her goods without her knowing how you felt. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I guess but that still doesn't mean that I'm in love with her."

"God damn it Edward, you're so stupid sometimes." Jake yelled and turned his back to me then spun around and looked me square in the eyes. "Hey Jude"

"What the fuck are you talking about Jake?"

"When Bella's mom died we tried to think of something to cheer her up and you sang her that song, do you remember?"

"Yeah I remember it took me three weeks to learn to play the guitar for that piece. I busted my ass but it was worth it that was the first time she smiled in a month." I told him, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Maybe you should go back to Seattle and listen to that song again man. It has everything to do with it. Go on and get your ass out of here and tell Bella I miss her."

With that he turned away from me and got back to work dismissing me. I was even more confused than when I first came down here. I climbed back into my car and started to head back the way I came in, coming down here was a waste of time. All I figured out was that Jacob expected me to be with Bella and he wouldn't be mad if it happened. It didn't help me with figuring out how I felt though. I was an hour away from Seattle when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket with a text message. I pulled it out and saw it was from Jake.

**Hey Jude. Don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. JB**

Holy shit! Did I really sing that to her all those years ago? The knowledge of this just made me even more confused. Ten minutes later my phone buzzed again.

**Hey Jude. Don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better. JB**

Then fifteen minutes later it buzzed again.

**Anytime you feel the pain hey Jude refrain. Don't carry the world upon on your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder. JB**

I pulled over to the side of the highway and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. What the fuck did I do last night when I pulled away from her and left? I have been in love with her for a long time and was too much of a coward to admit it. Everyone knew but me, even Bella knew she loved me. I thought I was a pretty smart guy but no, I'm a dumb shit.

Would she forgive me for bailing out on her when she finally got up the nerve to open up and tell me the truth? God that must have took a lot of guts to risk everything and lay it all out for me to see and what did I do?

I left.

Then my phone vibrated for the fourth and final time.

**Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, and then you begin to make it better. JB**

With that I threw my phone on the seat and stomped on the gas, I had someone in Seattle that I was made to go and get and to hell if I was going to be afraid anymore.

**Bella's POV**

I would have stayed in bed forever but Alice had made me get up and take a shower. She sat on the bathroom counter while I told her everything. How could I have been so stupid, of course Edward wouldn't have felt the same way. And damn it all to hell if that wasn't the hottest kiss I had ever experienced and he just left. The look on his face was sadness, guilt, confusion, and a mix of something I couldn't figure out.

Alice insisted I wasn't allowed out of the bathroom until I had shaved every body part, conditioned my hair twice, and brushed my teeth.

Really what was the point?

All I wanted to do was climb back into bed and die a slow and painful death. I got out and dried off while Alice got me some clothes. While I put on the blue lace bra and boy shorts she brought me, I listened to her while she insisted everything would work out. I threw the pajamas she choose for me on the dresser and picked up one of Edwards T-shirts off the floor. God did he smell good, I pulled it over my head.

I sat on the edge of my bed and Alice brushed my hair and braided it starting at the nape of my neck and she tucked me back into bed.

"I have to go to work now, are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? Do you want me to call Rose? I'm sure she will come over here and stay with you."

"No Alice really I'll be okay, I just want to go back to sleep and try to forget all of this ever happened."

A look of sadness crossed her face. "Don't give up hope yet Bella, promise me?"

"Sure Alice" I complied to appease her "I'll see you tomorrow when you get back from Jaspers place."

"Okay sweetie, I love you Bells"

"Love you too Ali"

And with that she was gone, a few minutes later I heard the front door close softly and I drifted off.

The heavy rain on the window pulled me from sleep and it was dark, I didn't even know what time it was. I laid there and stared at the ceiling with silent tears sliding down my cheeks. Why did this have to hurt so fucking bad, he is all I've ever wanted and he is all I will ever want. I heard the front door open and close then footsteps walk to the bedroom door and whoever it was paused. I could almost hear them take a deep breath than the door slowly opened.

I knew it was Edward before I ever saw him.

He walked over to the bed taking his coat and his shoes off then lay on the bed. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that yesterday. You were being honest with me and that took a lot of guts and I got scared."

"Where did you go?"

"I went and stayed with Em and Rose last night, I didn't get much sleep. Then today I drove to Forks to talk to Jacob"

"You drove to Forks to talk to Jacob, why?"

"I was confused about how I felt and afraid that Jake would be mad if something happened between us."

"What did he say?" Never had I thought that Jake would be mad at us for being happy.

"He reminded me that I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Then he told me he always knew we would get together and to get my head out of my ass and make you mine." and with that his hand came up to cup my face and his thumb brushed my cheek. "So do you think we can try this again?"

My hands grabbed his shirt and I pulled him to me and my lips found his. This was what I had been waiting for, my whole life wrapped up in this one man. His tongue brushed my lips and I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss while his hand ran down my arm and to my hip. I broke our kiss and looked into his eyes then kissed his lips once more chastely. I sat up on my knees and pulled my shirt up over my head and pulled the elastic from my hair to let my braid loose.

He sat up next to me and put his hands on either side of my face and looked me in the eyes with so much love that it made my heart pound.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? We can wait."

"Edward I have never wanted something so much in my entire life. I have waited years for you, please make love to me."

That was all it took, there was no begging or pleading and he never asked me if I was sure again. His lips were back on mine then trailed kisses to my jaw and down the column of my throat. His hands ran down my back and mine found their way into his hair. He unclasped my bra and pulled it down my arms and threw it on the floor.

"God you are so beautiful" he smiled softly running his hands down my arms.

I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hands down his muscular chest then back up and over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist and used his body to push me down on the bed and on top of me, our eyes never looking away from each other. He began kissing me again his hands roaming down my body and hitched my leg over his hip. I don't know how long that kiss lasted it could have been minutes or an hour it didn't matter I was lost.

We broke away panting and he kissed the tip of nose then behind my ear and back down my neck to my chest. He pulled one of my nipples into his mouth and used his hand to knead the other as my back arched off the bed. He then did the same to the other side then kissed down my stomach.

He pulled off me slightly and hooked his fingers under my panties and pulled them down my legs and I heard a deep groan escape his mouth.

"My God Bella you're perfect"

I sat up and kissed his lips than made the same trail he did on me to his jaw, down his neck to his chest. My hands shook slightly as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down at the same time. He was long, thick, perfect and all mine.

"Jesus Edward" than I heard him chuckle and he pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them on the floor. His hands cupped my face and then wrapped around the back of my head and into my hair. One of my hands wrapped around the side of his neck while the other ran down his smooth chest and I gently wrapped my hand around him and started slowly stroking him. He moaned into my mouth.

"God Bella that feels so good"

I had never done this before but I wasn't scared or nervous in the slightest this was Edward. I have never felt anything but sexy and perfect with him. He pulled one of his hands out of my hair and trailed it down my arm rubbing over my nipple as he went and traced down my stomach to where I wanted him the most.

His fingers slowly rubbed up and down my slit brushing over my clit and I let out a soft moan into his mouth. Gently he pushed one of his fingers into me and began thrusting in and out then added a second.

"Sweetheart you are so tight and wet"

"Please Edward I can't wait anymore"

He pulled his fingers out and I released him from my hand and he lay on top of me with his forearms resting beside my head. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed his hips into me gently allowing the tip of him to slip inside of me. Peppering my face with kisses he began to push further until he was buried all the way in me.

There was no pain just pressure.

He waited for me to accommodate to his size, the feeling of being so full was overwhelming.

"Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward, love me"

"You silly girl I already do"

He pulled out gently then pushed back in to begin a slow delicious pace bringing more pleasure with every thrust.

"God Bella you feel so good"

"Oh God Edward faster please"

He pulled off me to rest on his knees and grabbed my legs and pushed them further apart. He quickened his thrust and one of his hands kneaded my breast while he used his other hand to rub circles around my clit with his thumb.

"Edward I'm so close"

"Me too baby"

A few more thrusts and my orgasm began cresting upward and I was moaning.

"Edward, Oh God"

Just as my high was coasting down I heard him grunt with his release and he softly said my name. He laid on top me without putting his full weight on me and kissed me softly.

"Bella I am so in love with"

"I love you too Edward"

He wiped the tear that fell down my cheek then kissed me again. Pulling out of me I immediately felt empty as he lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms. Resting my head on his chest he ran his hand up and down my back, while his other hand smoothed my hair away from my face. Placing a kiss on my forehead he asked, "Do you have any regrets?"

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Edward the only regret I have is not telling you how I felt sooner. All these years we could have been together, all the heartache we could have avoided. Here and now though is all that matters. We're together now that's what counts."

"I love you Bella, so much"

We both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms in a way that we had done a hundred times before but this time it was very different.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up with the rare Seattle sun on my face and the most beautiful brunette in my arms. I needed to call Jake and thank him for yesterday. I was so fortunate to have a best friend like Jake who could help me see what was right in front of my face. I could see my whole future in front of me and all of it includes this beautiful girl who I was so in love with. I could see graduation, and teaching at the same high school together, I could see her coming down the aisle in a white dress with her dad beside her. I would only take my eyes off of her long enough to look at the man next to me who made all this possible, I could see Jake holding a little girl with bronze hair and me with a boy with brown hair both of them with my green eyes and Bella's beautiful smile. This perfect future I saw was all thanks to Jake and in every scene that flashed through my head he was in every one of them.

I kissed the top of Bella's head then trailed my kisses down her face to her lips and I felt her smile behind them.

"Good morning beautiful"

"It is a good morning isn't it?"

I chuckled softly, "This is the best morning ever. Are you sore?"

"Nope," she grinned at me and pulled the sheet off of us and straddled my lap. I pulled my self and her up until I was leaning against the headboard. She kissed me again and licked my bottom lip for me to open my mouth I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other up her back and into her hair holding her to me. She tugged gently on the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Edward I need you now, I can't wait."

She gently guided me into her center and sank down on me.

Damn did she feel good.

My hands found their way to her hips as she gently rocked up and down on top of me. She had her hands on my shoulders to keep her balance and pushed off of them to help her thrust. This wasn't like last night when the need was so intense that we had to get there fast. This morning it was slow and we were taking our time, as if the world was stopping just for us until we were finished.

After what seemed like forever I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. As if she could read my mind she said, "Edward I'm so close baby"

"Cum for me sweetheart"

"Oh God Edward" I could feel her pulsing around me but still I held on until she was finished. After she came down from her high I pulled her legs until they were wrapped around my waist and I put my arms around her back and rested my hands on her shoulders and kissed her deeply until she was breathless. I started thrusting my hips into her rocking us gently back and forth; I cradled her head in my hands and ran them through her hair. A deep groan erupted from my throat as I felt my self letting go.

"Damn Bella, shit you feel so good"

I erupted inside her and slowed my thrusting. We sat just like that kissing and touching until we were sticky with sweat. She insisted we should take a shower together, and really who was I to turn my girl down for anything she wanted? We helped each other wash off all while talking and a lot of laughter. We brushed our teeth together like an old married couple, and I will whole heartedly admit to sneaking glances while she put on a tight black tank top and grey yoga pants. I pulled on my pajama pants and we headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

We ate eggs and toast with jelly and drank juice while standing at the counter. After we cleaned it all up I hoisted her up onto the counter and stood between her legs. Just as our kisses deepened and our hands began to roam there was a pounding on the door.

"Who could that be its eight thirty in the morning?" I asked

"I'm not expecting anyone"

I helped her down and went to the door and pulled it open there stood our fathers looking very upset.

My first thought was shit Charlie knew I had sex with his daughter and was here to kill me. My dad was probably here to resurrect me so Charlie could kill me a second time. However, their bloodshot eyes and five o'clock shadow suggested that something a lot more sinister going on.

"Daddy, Carlisle what's wrong? Is it Esme?" she asked behind me and my heart sank. My mother had to be okay she had to find out about Bella and me she had to help us eventually plan a wedding and hold her grandchildren.

"No sweetheart, Esme's fine but we need to come in we have bad news." my father stepped into the apartment with Charlie right behind him. I shut the door and placed my hand on the small of Bella's back to guide her to the couch where I sat beside her and placed my hand on her knee.

If either of our fathers noticed neither of them said anything.

"There was an accident last night," Charlie cleared his throat and Carlisle rested his face into his hands. "There were a lot of kids at First Beach having a bonfire, after it was over Jake was giving a couple of kids a ride home. His car was hit by a driver who fell asleep at the wheel."

Taking a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts Charlie looked directly into my eyes and I knew.

I knew what happened; he didn't need to say anything else.

I almost wished he wouldn't say it. Taking the page out of a five year olds book, that if you don't say it then it didn't really happen. Surely while Bella and I were making love and sleeping our best friend couldn't have died.

"The wreak was a bad one, they were both killed on impact. Jake's gone, I'm so sorry." then Charlie started to cry. He had suffered too many losses, his wife, a best friend and now a son.

I felt Bella start to shake next to me as if she was vibrating and she started to take quick fast breaths. My pain was deep in my chest and I was dying to hit something or scream but it would have to wait because my girl needed me, and if Jake were here he would expect me to take care of her first.

I could do this for him; I could do him this one last favor.

I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her rocking her gently back and forth. I couldn't tell her it would be okay because we knew it would never be the same again. And I couldn't hush her because I knew it had to come out before it could get better. Charlie and my dad came and sat on either side of me and they both wrapped their arms around us. We sat like that for what seemed like forever only breaking apart when we heard Alice and Jasper come in. I felt my dad get up and whisper to them and I heard Alice's strangled cry that came from her throat, but all that I was focused on was my girl and the pain in my chest that just wouldn't go away.

Hours later when Bella finally cried herself to sleep on my lap I picked her up gently and put her into our bed tucking her in. Alice agreed to lay down with her because if she woke up I didn't want her to be alone. As I shut the door behind me I made it into the living room and walked over to the fireplace I was so sad and angry. I punched the bricks on the fireplace twice before Charlie and my Dad pulled me into a tight embrace. Since Bella was sleeping, now I could grieve for my friend. The best man I have ever known and who I never got to thank for helping me find the love of my life.

* * *

**Eight Years Later…**

**Edward's POV**

Life with Bella was blissful to say the least. We continued to live in the apartment in Seattle with Alice, Jasper moved in with us a few months after Jake's funeral. We all lived there for three years before Jasper finally got his ass in gear and proposed to Alice. Bella and I had decided the apartment was just too big for the two of us; we found a smaller place a couple blocks from campus and stayed there until after graduation.

Bella and I both knew we needed to return to Forks. If Jakes death had taught us anything it was that life was short, and family was important. Since Forks High School didn't have a music department they had already agreed to let me start one when I was ready. I wouldn't go without Bella though, so we both taught at schools in Seattle. That was until the year we both turned twenty-five and the English/Lit teacher retired. Bella and I were both hired immediately.

We gave our two week notices and came back to Forks. Using my inheritance we bought a small house right off Main Street. It was a three bedroom Craftsman style house that we both fell in love with. This would be the house we had children in, the house we would love in, and grow old in. Somewhere along the line we had fallen in love with Forks again.

We had Jake to thank for that, hell we had Jake to thank for a lot of things.

I proposed at our tree on First Beach, the same place we were married a year later. Incidentally it was the same spot our son was conceived which brings us to where I am now.

Holding the hand of my panting, sweaty, swearing wife.

Since her labor had progressed so quickly she had no pain relief. According to her we were officially never having sex again because this was never happening again. I'm also pretty sure she was purposely digging her nails into my hand, but I didn't mind. I had never loved her more than I did in this moment.

"Okay Bella, one more push and your baby will be here. Are you ready to meet your son?" the doctor asked.

Her head fell back against the pillow, she had been pushing for a while and I knew she was exhausted.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can, love. He's almost here, please I want to see our son." she looked in my eyes and I waited for her to tell me she was going to kill me again, but she didn't. Her eyes softened and began to tear.

"Okay." she leaned forward and began pushing again and then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

My son crying.

The doctor laid him on Bella's chest, he had her hair. The same color and soft curls, he was whimpering softly and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hello Jacob, welcome to the world my son." I leaned forward and kissed Bella on the lips than kissed my son on the crown of his head.

Thank you Jake.

* * *

**A/N 2: This story was edited/beta'd on 6/4/2011**


End file.
